


Pizza Delivery

by TakingOverMidnight3482



Series: Fluff Month (April 2020) [29]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Post Crisis, fluff month, pure friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingOverMidnight3482/pseuds/TakingOverMidnight3482
Summary: "You know I can just vibrate my molecules through the door, right?"The door swung open with a flourish and Kara stood there, arms crossed and a scowl on her face. "Not in the mood, Barry."
Relationships: Barry Allen & Kara Danvers
Series: Fluff Month (April 2020) [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685734
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Pizza Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twenty-Nine: Pizza
> 
> The 30th prompt will 100% be up by the end of today. I'm determined to get it out before May. This month went so fast compared to March, Jesus. Tonight's prompt at the bottom

"Kara, I know you know I'm standing here, you have x-ray vision," Barry said with a roll of his eyes, keeping his voice low so the neighbors wouldn't hear. Kara could hear him anyway, he knew it.

No response, and Barry sighed, glaring down at the pizza box in his hands. "You can't say no to pizza, Kara, let me in."

There was still no response, which was ridiculous, because Kara was just as much a food fanatic as Barry was – both because they needed to be, and also food was just really fucking good. Barry tapped his fingers against the door frame for a moment, giving her a chance, and then spoke again, keeping his voice as low as he could.

"You know I can just vibrate my molecules through the door, right?"

The door swung open with a flourish and Kara stood there, arms crossed and a scowl on her face. "Not in the mood, Barry."

"Aw, come on, I know you just found out Lex Luthor is your boss in this universe, but you can't enjoy a pizza with your best super friend?" he taunted, opening the box and wafting the smell of pepperoni and sausage at her.

He gave her a cheeky smile and she sighed, lips twitching into a faint smile. She stepped aside and let him in, finally, and Barry darted around her kitchen in a split second, grabbing plates, napkins, and wine from the fridge. "Where are your glasses?" he asked, popping the cork.

Kara was watching him, unamused. Barry knew she could follow his speed faster than most people, but wasn't quite as quick, hence why she hadn't moved from the door. She shut it and nodded to the cupboard by the fridge. "Up there. Couldn't find them in your rampage of my kitchen?"

Barry grabbed the glasses at a normal speed and poured them each a cup of wine, making Kara's a little higher. From his pocket he pulled two capsules – the speed drunk concoction Cisco had made for him so that he could actually get drunk. He dumped them into each cup and passed Kara hers. She eyed the bubbling capsule for a moment, lifting an eyebrow.

"Makes you get drunk on normal alcohol," Barry explained, and then she was chugging the damn thing. "Jeez. That bad, huh?"

Kara groaned and set the cup down, empty, and rubbed her temples. "You have no idea. Lex is like…the _worst._ Like, my version of Thawne."

Barry winced. "Shit. That is bad." He took a long drink of his own wine and then slapped a piece of pizza onto a plate, passing it off to Kara. She promptly took three more slices, piling them on each other, and Barry smiled, doing the same and joining her on the sofa.

"Well, I'm here to take your mind off of it. Let's go, where's the remote?"

"What, why?"

Barry scoffed, digging through the couch cushions at super speed and producing the remote from under a crocheted blanket. "Um, because Aladdin is on right now and we're watching it, that's why."

Kara smiled tentatively as Barry flicked through the channels, sinking onto the couch next to him. "You don't have to cheer me up," she said as he grumbled in annoyance at the TV. "Alex was already set to do something tomorrow."

"You're my friend, Kara," Barry said, tossing a smile her way, genuine concern radiating in his eyes as he took in what she knew was a shaggy, not great appearance. "I want you to be okay. You can have two cheer up days. Hell, Alex can join us if she wants to."

He settled on the Disney channel and put the remote down, grabbing his pizza from where he'd set it on the coffee table and leaning back on the couch, kicking his feet up onto the table in place of the pizza. Kara picked up her own food and leaned against Barry on the couch, feeling a sense of calm wash over her.

"I'll wait until tomorrow to see Alex," Kara decided, leaning over to steal a large piece of pepperoni off of Barry's pizza, ignoring his squawk. "Thanks, Barry."

He resigned himself to the theft of his food, grabbed another bottle of wine from the kitchen, and they proceeded to fall asleep to the sound of Disney.

**Author's Note:**

> Tonight's fic: Duality, Voltron


End file.
